Sod the Apples
by hardyxrose
Summary: It's a beautiful fall day and Rose wants to pick apples. Alec has other things in mind.


Rose smiled as she got out of the car, the light autumn breeze ruffling through her hair and drawing golden strands of it against her cheeks. She inhaled deeply, the unique and now familiar scent of October in Broadchurch-tangy salt air, acrid wood smoke, and the sweet scent of fallen apples. It was a perfect day, sunny, temperate, and not a cloud in the sky.

"You know we could get a bag of apples at Tesco's for £1.50," Alec grumbled, coming to stand beside her. "Don't know why you're so keen on spending £15 for them."

"It's £15 for as many apples as we can fit in a basket. It's much cheaper in the long run. Besides, it'll be fun to pick our own apples," she said, grabbing his hand and lacing her fingers through his.

"What are you even going to do with two stone worth of apples?" he asked as they picked their way down the gravel path to the orchard.

"Apple pie, apple butter, apple cider, apple sauce. All kinds of things," she replied. "I thought you liked apples?"

"I do like apples. It's the other people picking said apples that I mind," he replied, passing two £10 notes to the man collecting money at the entrance to the orchard. The man handed him his change and a large plastic grocery basket.

"Oh come on, just relax and enjoy it. Never mind everyone else. The kids are with Mum and Pete, we've got the entire weekend to ourselves, let's just enjoy it," she scolded lightly.

"Alright, alright," he groused halfheartedly. "I know you've been looking forward to this."

"I have been, yeah. We haven't had a weekend to ourselves since before Sophia was born," she said, steering them towards a less crowded corner of the orchard.

"Yeah, I know. That's my point. Our first weekend alone in ages, and you want to spend it picking fruit?" he said wryly.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "We won't be picking fruit all day. There will be plenty of time to catch up on...other activities."

"Like sleep?"

"Get out of my head."

They wandered through the trees together, stopping every so often so Rose could pick a particularly attractive or juicy looking apple. Alec expressed surprise at how many different varieties there were-Cameo, Lord Lambourne, Zari, Bramley. Rose grabbed several of each kind, and attempted in vain to keep them grouped together by color. Eventually she gave up, letting them roll around and mix together in the basket.

"You know…" he said, putting the apples down and settling his hands on her waist. "There are some other activities I wouldn't mind catching up on."

"Oh?" she replied, tongue poking between her teeth. "Like what?"

Alec glanced around the orchard to make sure they were alone before looking back at her. "Like this," he replied, pushing her up against the trunk of a tree and snogging her until she was nearly breathless.

"What's gotten into you?" she asked as he nuzzled his way underneath her collar and nibbled gently at her neck.

"The sight of you smiling into the sun, your hair blowing in the wind. You looked, you do look, lovely," he answered. "Also, your bum looks fantastic in those denims."

"Like a randy teenager," she chuckled against his lips, her fingers just skimming the top of his waistband.

"Well, I've got to keep up with my hot, young wife," he replied, sliding his hands under her jumper to cup her breasts..

" _Ahem_."

Rose and Alec broke apart guiltily. A mother with two young children was shooting them a disapproving look.

"Right, well, I didn't feel any lumps, you should be good," Alec said lamely. The mother rolled her eyes at him before moving on down the path. After the woman and her two children were out of earshot, Rose and Alec both started giggling like school children.

"Perhaps we should catch up on 'other activities' at home," Alec replied, grabbing Rose's hand and tugging her back up the path the way they had came.

"What about the apples?" she asked, glancing over her shoulder at their half-full and abandoned basket.

"Sod the apples," he practically growled. "I'll take you to Tesco's later and buy you one of every fruit they sell."

"Every fruit?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Every fruit."

In the end, he did keep his promise, mostly. He took her to Tesco's later that night and bought her one of every fruit. Except for pears of course, because they're rubbish.


End file.
